Adventure of a Lifetime
by Baby Jefer
Summary: Sequel to Journey Through Life
1. Chocolate Cake

Adventure of a Lifetime Chocolate Cake  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! How you all doing? This is the sequel to my first series, Journey Through Life. We left that series with Skye, their second daughter just born. She has a 5 year old sister called Ashleigh. The year now is 1907 and Ashleigh is 6 and Skye is 10 months. I'm not sure how long it will run for but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Satine rubbed her hands together and stamped her feet in an attempt to keep warm. The January snow fell lightly but the wind was fierce, pinching her face and hands. She despised the cold weather because of all the bad things it bought - pain, coughs and colds, woolly clothes and irritable children from not being allowed out. However, there was a good side. It meant that she had even more of an excuse to cuddle up to Christian. Ashleigh found it embarassing when they did anything remotely romantic so Satine would say that she was cold and Ashleigh would take it as a good enough reason. There was the sound of running feet and chattering voices. A door flew open and a mixture of little boys and girls came flooding out. Satine could see Ashleigh at the front, pushing her way through. She was a determined little girl who always had to do everything as best she could. She could never go into something halfheartedly. 'Mama!' She shrieked, running over. Her arms flailing wildly as they clutched pieces of paper. Satine crouched down and hugged her little girl. 'Hello, sweetie.' 'Look, Mama.' Ashleigh proudly held out a piece of paper. 'This is my story I wrote. Teacher said it was very good and that my writing is much better. She gave me two gold stars.' 'Daddy will be pleased.' Christian was very fond to make sure that writing stayed in the family and was very keen for his daughters to learn it at an early age. 'Yes. Can we go and tell him?' 'I'd love to, honey, but he's at work.' Ashleigh looked downcast. 'How about we go to Den's and have some chocolate cake and then we can see Daddy when he gets home?' 'Yea!' Ashleigh cheered. Den's was a family run cafe in the middle of London. It was run by a middle aged couple and their son helped out occasionally. Christian and Satine were good customers and Philip and Margaret were always pleased to see them. Satine took Ashleigh's gloved hand and they carefully walked along the pavement.  
  
'Hello, Missy.' Philip said cheerily. He was wiping down tables outside as Ashleigh ran up. Satine was following behind. 'Afternoon, Satine.' 'Afternoon, Philip. One large slice of your delicious chocolate cake please.' Satine requested, following him into the cafe. He went behind the counter and pulled out a large container. He opened it and the room was filled with a wonderful smell. 'Where's Christian today then?' Philip asked as he began to cut the cake. It was unusual for them not to be in all together. 'Daddy's at work still.' Ashleigh said importantly. 'Mama said we could come as a special treat because I got two gold stars.' 'Good for you, Missy. How about you can have some to eat now and I give you some to take home for dessert but don't tell Daddy...Is that ok, Satine?' He asked, glancing over at her. 'Fine.' Satine said pulling her purse from her bag.  
  
'Hello, I'm home!' Christian called up the stairs. The door shut with a bang and he shrugged out of his coat. It was strangely quiet. Normally when he came home there was the sound of running feet as Ashleigh came to greet him and insist on carrying his bag into the study for him. But tonight there was nothing. Ginnie the maid walked past. 'Ginnie, where is everyone?' 'Miss Skye is upstairs sleeping and the Missus and Miss Ashleigh aren't back yet.' 'Thank you. Can you ask Cook to still start dinner?' 'Of course, sir.' Ginne answered, curtseying and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
Twenty minutes later Satine gently shut the door behind them. Holding a white box in one hand she took her coat and gloves off and then helped Ashleigh with hers. Glancing into her husband's study, she hurried into the kitchen were Cook was busily preparing dinner. 'Hello, Cook.' 'Good Evening, Ma'am.' 'This is for dessert.' Satine said handing her the white box. 'Right you are, Ma'am.' Cook said, taking the box and turning her attention back to the beef joint.  
  
After her coat was removed Ashleigh sat down on the floor and began to slowly and precariously remove her shoes. She lined them up neatly underneath the coat stand and opened her satchel. Grabbing a piece of paper she bounded up the stairs. 'Daddy! Daddy!' She yelled out. Christian came out of Skye's bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. 'Sssh, sweetheart.' He said, putting a finger to his lips. 'Skye is sleeping.' 'Look! I got two stars for my story!' She said, thrusting the paper at him. 'Honey, that's brilliant. Why don't we go downstairs and you can read it to me.' 'Ok!' Ashleigh agreed and Christian picked her up and carried her downstairs. At the bottom they bumped into Satine. 'Hello, darling.' He said, kissing her lightly.' 'Hello.' 'Where have you been? I was wondering where you had got to?' Satine and Ashleigh looked at each other. Satine wasn't any good at lying to her husband. They knew each other too well. 'Erm....' 'We went to the park.' Ashleigh said quickly. 'Then we went to Den's and picked up some chocolate cake for dessert.' 'Yes, that's right.' Satine smiled brightly. 'I'm going to get changed.' She kissed Ashleigh and Christian. She gave Ashleigh a wink before Christian carried her into the study.  
  
They settled down on his settee, Ashleigh sitting on his lap. He opened the piece of paper and quickly skimmed over the short piece of writing. 'This is really good, honey. Do you want to read it to me?' 'Ok. O...One...day...Moo...went...to...play...wi- with...her...friends...at...the...park. ...She...met...Dog...and...Cat. ...They...played...together...and...then...went...home...for...tea. ...Moo...had...pie.' 'That was good reading honey. And an excellent story.' 'As good as yours?' 'Better.' He answered, kissing the top of her head. Ashleigh grinned and started squeling with delight when Christian started tickling her. 'Dinner's ready, sir.' Ginnie announced. Christian set Ashleigh down and she ran into the dining room. Christian walked into the hall to wait for Satine to come down. Satine walked elegantly down the stairs. She was wearing a pale blue dress and her hair piled up on her head. Christian donned a lopsided grin as he watched this beauty that was his wife descend down the stairs. 'I take it you approve?' Satine asked, twirling around. Christian couldn't speak he just nodded, his mouth wide open. Satine giggled and kissed him gently. 'Come on. Ashleigh will be getting impatient.' Satine took Christian's hand and they walked into the dining room.  
  
The beef joint was served with vegetables and gravy. On the table was a jug of water for everyone and Christian and Satine had a glass of wine each. It was eaten quickly and quietly. Ginnie then came back in and cleared the plates before bringing in the chocolate cake. 'That is an impressive cake.' Christian stated. 'Ashleigh picked it out.' Satine said. Ginnie began to cut the cake and placed big slices on three plates. They began to eat. Satine could feel herself feeling sick and getting worse with every bite. She knew she was going to throw up but she also knew that if she ran from the room and threw up then Christian would make her stay in bed for a week. Ashleigh watched her mother. At Den's Ashleigh hadn't had much cake whereas Satine had had a huge slice. Ashleigh could tell that her mother was going to be sick. 'Mama, I think I can hear Skye.' 'You can...Oh, yes.' Satine understood that this was her cue to leave. She stood up. 'I can't hear her.' 'It's a female thing, Daddy.' Ashleigh smiled sweetly as Satine ran from the room.  
  
'Honey, are you ok?' Christian asked as he climbed into the bed next to Satine. She had gone upstairs about an hour before he had. 'I'm fine....Honestly.' She said when she saw him staring at her. They kissed lightly and Christian turned the light out. Satine turned into him and snuggled against his chest, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her. 'Sweetie...?' 'Mmm?' Came Satine's murmured reply. 'Was the cake better here or at Den's?' Satine opened her eyes and looked at her husband who was smiling. 'You knew?' 'You can't hide anything from me.' He said, kissing her forehead. Satine shook her head and closed her eyes, snuggling closer. She knew he was right. She didn't want to either. 


	2. Perfect Life

Adventure of a Lifetime Perfect Life  
  
Christian scribbled furiously on the piece of paper in front of him. He leaned foward so he could reach it better on the table.  
  
'Ow!' He leaned back to see Satine glaring at him. She had been resting her head on his lap and had just been squashed.  
  
'Sorry hon. Are you hurt?'  
  
'Yes. Here.' She pointed.  
  
'Well then, I'll just have to kiss it better.' Christian said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He drew back. 'Feel better?'  
  
'No.' Satine smiled, pulling him back to her.  
  
It was a Friday morning and neither Satine or Christian worked. They both were part time workers with Christian working at a publisher's on Monday and Wednesday and Satine working at the nursery that was situated down the road. Saturday and Sunday were their two days to spend with their daughters as a family and Friday was Christian and Satine's day to themselves. Whilst Ashleigh was at school Skye would go and spend the day with Mrs Nugent, an elderly lady over the road.  
  
After a few moments of laying on Christian's lap Satine moved into a sitting position. She read what Christian was writing and snatched it away.  
  
'Hey!' He cried indignantly.  
  
'No work, remember? This is supposed to be our day together.'  
  
'You're right.' Christian agreed. He shuffled the papers together and placed them in a neat pile on the table. 'Come 'ere.' He held his arms out and she lay back down. He gently began stroking her hair.  
  
'So, what have you get planned for me today?'  
  
'Excuse me? Why do I have to decide?'  
  
'Because you're the husband and that is their job. Satine knelt up and grinned at Christian.  
  
'Oh yea and what is the wife's job?'  
  
'Doing this when they make really good decisions.' She leant in and kissed him, pushing him back onto the sofa in the process. He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back as they kissed. After a few moments he reluctantly let her go.  
  
'As it happens I have made some plans.' He said as he sat them both back up.  
  
'Are they good ones?'  
  
'The best. I was thinking we could get Cook to make us some sandwiches and we can go on a romantic picnic to the park.'  
  
'You definitely come up with the best ideas, dear.' Satine said, kissing him once more. Christian grinned at his wife who smiled back her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
'Honey?' Satine said, gently shaking her husband's sleeping form. He was sprawled out on the grass next to her, his head resting on her knee and his mouth slightly open. Satine thought he looked absolutely adorable and gently stroked his hair off his face. Christian twitched and shook his head. Satine giggled and Christian opened his eyes.  
  
'Was that you?' He groaned, sitting up.  
  
'Yes. Did I wake you?'  
  
'Yes but I don't mind since it was you.'  
  
'I was waking you up to tell you it's time to go and pick Ashleigh up from school.' Satine stood up and held her hand out to Christian who took it and heaved himself up. He picked up the picnic basket with his left hand and put his other arm around Satine. They slowly walked out of the park and to their daughter's school.  
  
They had been waiting outside in the playground for twenty minutes. The bell had rung about ten minutes earlier. Most of the children had left and it was just the stragglers left behind.  
  
'Isn't Ashleigh normally one of the first out?' Christian asked.  
  
'Normally.' Satine agreed. 'Except when it's art. She has to be a perfectionist.'  
  
'Like someone else I know.' Christian grinned at Satine who looked indignant.  
  
'I'll go and see where she is.' Satine walked over to the small building and entered through a door. Ashleigh's teacher, a small plump woman with blonde hair, was tidying up some paper.  
  
'Hello, Mrs Helington.'  
  
'Hello, Ms Giles. Is my daughter still doing her art work?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Where is she then?'  
  
'She's gone.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Your brother came to pick her up.' Ms Giles, who had been concentrating on tidying, turned around. 'Are you all right?' She asked when she noticed that Satine's face had become three shades lighter.  
  
'I don't have a brother.' She whispered. 


	3. Or So We Thought

Adventure of a Lifetime Or So We Thought  
  
'Satine?' Christian wandered into the school, searching for Satine. She had disappeared ten minutes ago and Christian had been wondering where she was. He expected to find her trying to calm Ashleigh down who had gotten angry because she couldn't finish her painting but she was sitting on a chair, clutching a glass of water.  
  
'Sweetheart?' He said gently. Satine looked up with a tear stained face. Christian's face turned to one of concern. He knelt down next to her. 'Honey, what's wrong?'  
  
'Sh-She's gone.' Came the choked reply.  
  
'Gone? What do you mean gone?'  
  
'She was taken.'  
  
'Where was the teacher while this was going on?' Christian rose angrily and looked around for Ms Giles. Satine quickly stood up and held his arm.  
  
'It's not her fault, Christian. He told her that he was my brother.'  
  
'Mr Carter, I am truly sorry.' Ms Giles walked up to them.  
  
'Sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry isn't good enough!' He shouted. 'My daughter has been taken by some maniac and you were the one who should have stopped it.' By now he was crying. He sat down and began to sob.  
  
'Christian, this isn't helping anyone.' Satine rubbed his arm gently. 'We need to go and get Skye, go home and call the police.' Christian nodded and let his wife lead him out.  
  
***  
  
'What was you're daugter wearing, sir?' The policeman poised his pen, ready to write.  
  
'She was wearing a white pinafore dress and her brown hair was up in bunches tied with blue ribbon. She was wearing black shoes and white stockings.' Christian knew that forever in his mind he would always remember what she was wearing. Satine had gone to bed early. She was upset and needed to rest. Christian would have liked to join her but the police had come round. Sitting on his lap was Skye, playing with a toy. Christian hadn't let her out of his sight since picking her up from Mrs Nugent's and he didn't plan to. He was afraid that she would be taken as well and had already moved her cot into his and Satine's bedroom. Satine didn't disagree with what he was doing. She wanted the same thing.  
  
'Thank you, Mr Carter.' The policeman rose and Ginnie entered, ready to show him out. 'We will find her.' He promised. Christian nodded and kissed his daughter's cheek, hugging her closely to him.  
  
***  
  
Christian gently laid Skye's sleeping form into her cot that was situated next to his side of the bed. He pulled the covers back on his side and climbed in. Next to him Satine had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. Christian pulled her to him, her face burrowed in his chest. After a few moments he could feel his nightshirt getting wet. He pulled Satine away and saw she was crying.  
  
'Hey, it's all right.' He murmured, stroking her hair.  
  
'I just want my baby back.' Sobbed Satine. Christian swallowed, the lump in his throat had suddenly gotten bigger. Before he had been talking about his daughter as if she didn't need him that much but when Satine mentioned her as a baby he realised how true it was. She still needed her parents so much.  
  
'I know darling.'  
  
'It's dark. She's scared of the dark. She'll be crying and scared.'  
  
'We will find her.'  
  
'Promise?'  
  
'I promise.' Christian kissed her forehead and held her closely. Satine was satisfied with his answer. Christian hoped that he was right. 


	4. Safe In Your Arms

Adventure of a Lifetime Safe In Your Arms  
  
The doorbell rang on Monday afternoon. Christian was at work, much against his will. He had wanted to stay at home but the police told them to carry on as normal.  
  
'If you sit around worrying the people who took you daughter will see you as vulnerable.' The policeman had said. So Christian had left for work and said he would be back at 4. It was now ten minutes to.  
  
Satine went to open the door. DC Tothes was standing behind it. He was the policeman in charge of the case. 'Hello, Richard.' Satine held the door open for him. DC Tothes insisted on them calling him by his first name and they insisted on him calling them by their first names.  
  
'Hello, Satine.' Richard stepped into the hall.  
  
'Christian isn't back from work yet but you can wait if you want.'  
  
'I've actually come to see you.'  
  
'Would you come into the study then?' Satine indicated the room to the left of the door. 'Ginnie, can we have some tea please?' She asked the passing maid. Richard settled himself into a chair and Satine sat on the couch. 'What is it you want to talk to me about?'  
  
'Ashleigh wasn't your first pregnancy was she?'  
  
'No. I became pregnant by my boyfriend when I was 17.'  
  
'What happened there?'  
  
'My mother didn't approve and pushed me down the stairs. Subsequently I lost the baby.' Satine avoided making eye contact with Richard. Talking about it bought back memories and also made her think that she was going to lose another child.  
  
'I know this is difficult for you, Satine but I do need to know. What was your boyfriend called?'  
  
'Nick Simons.'  
  
'What was his reaction to the baby?'  
  
'He was absolutely thrilled. He'd always wanted a baby. He appeared to be more happy than me and because I didn't talk about it he thought I didn't want it that much. When I had the miscarriage he thought I was glad about it.'  
  
'Were you?'  
  
'No!' Satine said indignantly. 'Of course not.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Satine.'  
  
'What happened then?'  
  
'We split up and he went away. I don't think he ever really....' Satine stopped and her face paled. 'Oh....'  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
'The last thing he said to me was "I'll see you at the docks" .'  
  
'What's the significance of that?'  
  
'The message Ms Giles was given was "Tell Satine I'll see her at the docks". He has her I know he has.' Satine bought her hands up to her face. 'This can't be happening.' She moaned.  
  
At that moment the door opened and then slammed shut. Christian walked in whistling.  
  
'Hello.' He kissed his wife's cheek and then noticed her face. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'We think we know who has your daughter and where she may be.'  
  
'Why aren't we out there then?' Christian started heading towards the door.  
  
'Because we've only just worked it out. I'm going to go now.' He set down his tea and began to stand up.  
  
'No.' Satine spoke up. The two men turned around.  
  
'Satine, honey,' Christian knelt down in front of her, picked up her hand and began rubbing it, 'this could be our chance to get Ashleigh back.'  
  
'The thing is, though, it's not about Ashleigh. It's about me. That is the only reason he's doing this. To get back at me. So I think I should be the one to go.'  
  
'Satine, I really do not recommend that.' Richard began. Satine looked at him.  
  
'Why not? You don't know Nick, I do.'  
  
'All right, all right.' Richard finally gave in, holding up his hands. 'But I'm coming with you.'  
  
'So am I.' Christian added hastily. He needed to protect his wife from this monster who took their daughter.  
  
***  
  
The journey to the docks was a short one. When they arrived it was packed with people, goods and ships. Christian held Satine's hand as they looked up and down.  
  
'There are hundreds of docks.' He moaned. 'How will we ever find the right one?' Satine looked up and down. He had never said which dock he would be at. The numbers were painted on the side. Slowly Satine looked at them. She reached the end when the number 2 jumped out at her.  
  
'That one, number 2.' She pointed.  
  
'How do you know?' Richard asked, looking at it very closely, thinking that Nick could be seen.  
  
'It's his favourite number.' Satine stated as they began to walk towards it. 'There are two years between us, he reckons that the best age of our child would be 2 and it was on the 2 February that he left me. Also his favourite boat is docked outside.' The three looked at the cargo boat, The Paris, moored outside.  
  
It wasn't quite as busy as the other docks. In fact there were only a few people milling around. A man was seated on the concrete edge, his feet dangling over the edge. He looked up at the boat next to him, it's bow impressively high above him.  
  
'Nick.' His name was gently called by an angel. He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he heard that voice. A smile would come to Satine's lips and she would wrap her arms around him and kiss him gently. Now her kisses were given to 'him'. How he loathed that man, taking away the woman he was supposed to be with. Ashleigh was supposed to be his child, not another mans. He turned around and saw her standing there. She looked even more beautiful than he could remember.  
  
'Satine...' He began, then he saw Christian standing next to her, his arm around her waist. 'What's he doing here?' He asked angrily.  
  
'Relax. He's going.' Satine turned to Christian and they began whispering in low voices. Finally Christian placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go. He slowly walked back to where Richard was waiting, watching Nick the whole time. 'Where is she?' She asked, stepping closer to him.  
  
'She's fine.' Nick said abruptly.  
  
'Why did you take her, Nick?' Satine asked evenly and calmly.  
  
'Because she's not his!' He said, pointing at Christian. 'She's mine. She's mine!' He sat down on the ground, sobbing. Satine crouched next to him.  
  
'Nick, she isn't our baby. Our baby died a long time ago. She's mine and Christian's.'  
  
'But she should be mine!'  
  
'Why?' Satine asked quietly.  
  
'Because...because it was unfair that our baby was taken. I always thought that your first child would be my first child.'  
  
'That's what I thought when I was pregnant but I think the miscarriage was a wake up call that we weren't meant to be together.' Satine said gently. Nick looked at her angrily, his eyes flashing. 'Tell me, honestly, is it me you've missed or having a girlfriend?'  
  
'Having a girlfriend.' Nick admitted after a while. 'I thought it was you but now I've realised it isn't. I'm sorry I took her I was just so angry when I saw you with him. I thought that if I took her I could convince her I was her father and not him.' He couldn't bring himself to mention Christian's name.  
  
'Did you?'  
  
'No. She just kept talking about you, him and her sister. She's a bright girl you should be proud.'  
  
'I am.' Satine turned to see Richard and Christian walking towards them.  
  
'I didn't hurt her, Satine. I would never hurt her.'  
  
'I know you wouldn't.' Satine told him. Christian's arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively whilst Richard handcuffed Nick.  
  
'Honey, are you ok?' Christian asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
'Fine. I wasn't really scared of him.'  
  
'I was so afraid something was going to happen to you.'  
  
'I'd never hurt Satine.' Nick spoke up. Christian turned and looked at him without expression. He would never feel anything for the man who took his daughter. 'Or your daughter. I suppose you want to know where she is.'  
  
'Yes please.' Christian managed to say this quietly without screaming at him for taking her.  
  
'She's in there.' He said, nodding towards a run down shed that used to be used to store small cargo.  
  
Christian didn't wait for permission from Richard he ran up and when the door wouldn't open he kicked it in with his foot. It made a loud noise as it hit the wall. Christian looked around. It was dark, the only source of light came from where one of the windows wasn't boarded up. Sitting in the middle of the floor was Ashleigh. Her knees were drawn up, her face buried in them and her hands over her ears. She was rocking herself back and forth. Tentatively, Christian walked over and gently touched her arm. Ashleigh freaked. She let out a scream and ran to a corner, cowering away, sobbing.  
  
'Ashie, it's ok, it's me.' Christian said reassuringly, using his nickname for her. She looked around uncertainly, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
'Daddy?' Christian nodded, smiling gently. He held his arms out. Ashleigh looked at him for a few moments before running to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His shirt was getting wet as she sobbed, clinging onto him for dear life. He could feel his own tears streaming down his face.  
  
Satine stepped cautiously into the room. She had wanted to go in there at first, just in case.... She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ashleigh safe in Christian's arms. Ashleigh looked up when she heard footsteps at the door.  
  
'Mama!' She cried out. If there was one thing that was going to make her let go of her Daddy it was her Mama. She pushed her way out of Christian's embrace and hurled herself into her mother's. Satine wept happy tears as she rocked Ashleigh.  
  
'My baby.' She murmured softly. 'My precious baby.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Mama.' Ashleigh wailed.  
  
'It's ok, I'm not cross. I'm just glad you are safe.'  
  
'So am I.' Christian had come over to join them. He wrapped his arms around them both, hugging them tightly. He never wanted to let them go. 


	5. Trusting You

Adventure of a Lifetime Trusting You  
  
She could hear his footsteps walking slowly down the corridor. She hugged her blanket tighter and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Maybe then nothing would happen to her. The door swung open and she could hear the footsteps get louder as he approached. She knew that it was going to happen, no matter what.  
  
***  
  
Ashleigh opened her eyes and looked fearfully around the room, her heart pounding. She knew it was a dream but it had seemed so real. Maybe because it had been real a few weeks ago. She dreaded going back to sleep because there she knew what was going to happen. She needed to be in the comfort of her parents' bed because they could protect her. However, she was too terrified to go by herself. Ever since she was abducted she was too afraid to go anywhere. Working herself into a panic about what had happened, she began to cry.  
  
***  
  
Christian opened his eyes when he heard the sound of crying. After having two children he could wake up instantly one started to cry. He looked at Satine who was still sleeping except now she was stirring slightly. He kissed her shoulder and whispered,  
  
'It's probably Skye, I'll go.' Satine nodded and snuggled into her pillow. Christian swung himself out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown from the back of the door. He opened it and padded lightly down the corridor to Skye's room. As he passed Ashleigh's door he automatically looked in as he always did. She wasn't in her bed. Panic swept over him. Ever since they got her back he and Satine would always fret if she wasn't where they were expecting her to be. Taking three deep breaths, his gaze swept the room. She was sitting in the embrace of her giant teddy which sat in the corner of the room. Christian walked over and sat down next to her. Ashleigh crawled into his lap and continued to cry.  
  
'Did you have another bad dream?' He asked softly. Ashleigh nodded. 'Did you want to come into our bed but you were afraid?'  
  
'He could have taken me again!'  
  
'As long as you are near me no one is ever taking you again.' He told her, kissing her hair.  
  
'Promise?'  
  
'I promise.' He vowed. 'Now come on, let's go and squash Mummy!' He stood up and carried Ashleigh into their room. Placing her on the bed, he turned to close the door.  
  
'Leave it open. Leave it open!' She began to shriek and cry.  
  
'Ssshh, darling. Ok, it's open.' He left the door slightly ajar and climbed into bed. 'Lie down.' Ashleigh obediently did so, her arms and legs spread out so that they were touching each parent. Satine woke up at the cold touch and opened her eyes. She looked down at Ashleigh who had fallen asleep instantly. Then at Christian.  
  
'Bad dream.' He mouthed. Satine nodded and kissed the little girl on the head. This seemed to be the reassurance that Ashleigh needed because she then curled herself into a ball and sighed happily. Her parents looked at her with worry. They hoped that she wasn't going to be scarred for life after what happened. She hadn't told her parents anything but refused to be parted from them for any length of time and kept on having bad dreams.  
  
'Poor love.' Satine gently stroked her cheek.  
  
'I know but it won't help us to help her if we worry about it at the moment.'  
  
'You're right. Night.' She leaned over and softly kissed him before rolling over. Christian was surprised, maybe even a little hurt. That was the first time she had ever fallen asleep without facing him. She once told him that she liked listening to him breathe and breathing in his scent. Blinking away a few tears he closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.  
  
Satine knew he was hurting but she couldn't face him and fall asleep. Every time they had fallen asleep in the same bed they had always been in an embrace. That was why she couldn't face him. At least with her back to him she could pretend that she wasn't missing anything. Except she was, she longed so much to be in his arms, to look upon his face, to breathe in his scent as she slept. She opened her eyes, ready to turn over and apologise, and found a pair of green eyes gazing into hers.  
  
'I'm sorry but I couldn't not sleep with you in my arms.' He whispered.  
  
'That's why I turned over, so I could pretend that I wasn't missing anything.'  
  
'Did it work?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'That's why I'm here. Move up.' Satine gently moved Ashleigh along and scooted up herself to allow Christian to climb in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair before they both closed their eyes and managed to finally fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Satine wiped Skye's face and fingers one final time before pulling her out of the highchair and placing her on her hip.  
  
'Come on, darling, it's bath time.' She said to the little girl who smiled happily. She loved her baths unlike her sister who, at the same age, used to hate them.  
  
'Ow!' Ashleigh yelped when her mother accidently trod on her fingers. Satine knelt down quickly.  
  
'I'm sorry, darling. I didn't see you down there.' She picked her hand up and kissed it. 'Come on, you can help me with Skye.' Ashleigh stood up and held her mother's hand as they walked from the dining room to the stairs.  
  
The three of them turned to go up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Satine let go of Ashleigh's hand, only to have it moved to her leg, and opened the door. A young woman, probably only 16, stood there. She was petite with brown hair and blue eyes. A sweet smile was on her face and her eyes shone.  
  
'Excuse me, Mrs Carter?'  
  
'Yes. Yes I am.'  
  
'I'm Heather Jones, from the councilling office.'  
  
'Oh, right. Come on in.' Satine held the door open and Heather stepped inside, wiping her feet on the mat.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Sweetie, why don't you play here for a second while I talk to Miss Jones?' Satine said, turning to Ashleigh. 'I'll leave the door open to the study.' Ashleigh seemed satisfied and sat down with her doll. Satine showed Heather into the study. 'No offence but my husband and I were expecting someone a little older.'  
  
'None taken.' Heather said cheerily. 'You see, we believe that if the incident in question was done by an adult it can take the child a long time to trust any other adult other than the parents. That is why we send young adults so that the child sees them as an authoritative figure but not as a threat to them.'  
  
'How clever.' Satine commented.  
  
'Also children are less likely to open up to people who tell them that they want to help. That's why the last councillor didn't help because she was trying to force the answers out. You have to let them come to you. That is why I am here meerly as a friend for Ashleigh.'  
  
'Well, she does need to learn how to get on with other people other that me and her fater. Christian, that's my husband, was wondering why she hasn't told us anything.'  
  
'The people closest to you are the people you don't want to hurt. Ashleigh feels she can't tell you because if it caused her a lot of pain then it would cause you even more pain. She thinks she is helping you by shielding you from the truth.'  
  
'Will you be able to get it out of her?'  
  
'I'm not going to force it out of her. I will build my trust up with her.' Heather replied. Satine led the way back into the hall.  
  
'We were just going to give Skye a bath.' Satine explained, shifting Skye to the other hip. 'Ashleigh, do you want to play with Heather while I do that?' Ashleigh's eyes widened and she shook her head, burying her head in the folds of her mother's dress.  
  
'That's all right. Maybe I could help as well?' She asked, looking at Satine. It was important for Heather to get involved with Ashleigh's activities.  
  
'Of course.' Satine told her. Then she lead the way up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
By the time Christian had come home at 6 o'clock Ashleigh had built up enough trust in Heather to play with her if Satine sat next to her. She wouldn't speak to her but Heather wasn't discouraged. She talked about her family and her interests, giving her yes or no questions. Ashleigh's head must have moved at least a hundred times.  
  
Christian walked down the hall and turned left into the living room. Satine stood up, quickly followed by Ashleigh. Satine gave Christian a loving kiss and Ashleigh wrapped her arms around his legs. He picked her up and swung her around. Heather stood up, brushing her skirt down.  
  
'How was your day, darling?' Christian asked Satine as he set Ashleigh down.  
  
'It was fine. Honey, this is Heather Jones, Ashleigh's...friend.' Satine couldn't think of what else to call her. Christian looked at her strangely and then understood what she meant.  
  
'Oh! Hello, I'm Christian.' He said, shaking her hand. 'Have you two been having fun?' This question was directed at Ashleigh who made no attempt to answer. Christian raised his eyebrows at Heather.  
  
'Yes. Thank you. Also thank you for my room, it's lovely.'  
  
'You're welcome.' Christian smiled pleasantly. Ginnie entered and announced dinner. Christian offered his arm to Satine and they led the way with Ashleigh clinging to his leg and Heather walking behind.  
  
***  
  
After dinner was cleared away they all retired into the living room where Christian and Satine had a little drink. They offered some to Heather who politely declined.  
  
'My mother said no drinking until I was of the appropriate age.' She told them. Ashleigh played quite happily on the floor next to Satine's feet. Heather tried speaking to her again but still she got no answer. She decided not to push it any further. Not tonight. She said a pleasant goodnight to everyone and retired to bed. As she was laying in the dark she knew that she could help Ashleigh. She just needed to know how. 


	6. Next Steps

Adventure of a Lifetime Next Steps  
  
It had been three weeks since Heather first moved in. Her relationship with Ashleigh had moved along slowly but Heather was not discouraged.  
  
'Any step foward is a postive thing.' She had told Christian and Satine who were concerned about their daughter. They were afraid that she wouldn't be able to leave them for a long time. Heather and Ashleigh's relationship was at the stage where either parent, depending on who was looking after her and Skye, was allowed to leave them if they told her where they were going.  
  
'Ten minutes.' She would remind them. Once they decided not to tell her, to see how she would react. She had been in the middle of playing with her dolls when she turned around to find both her parents had gone. Her wails could have bought the house down. Satine rushed back quickly and it took her thirty minutes to quieten her down. Christian could only watch, dismayed.  
  
***  
  
One afternoon on a Thursday, whilst Satine was still helping at the nursery and Christian was having 'ten minutes' to work, Ashleigh, Heather and Skye were playing in the living room. Ashleigh was holding Skye on her lap.  
  
'Look, Heather, these clothes are too little for her.' Ashleigh held up one arm of her outfit which was certainly on the short side.  
  
'She'll have to wear some new ones soon.'  
  
'Mama and Daddy say she has to wear my old clothes.'  
  
'What do you want her to wear?' Heather asked, holding a toy out to Skye. She took it and promptly stuck it in her mouth.  
  
'There's this really pretty outfit in the baby shop. It's purple, my favourite colour.'  
  
'Well, why don't we go and get it?'  
  
'I'm not sure...' Ashleigh shrunk back into her cautious mode.  
  
'Of course you're not sure!' Heather said, an idea coming to her mind. 'That's because we don't have "special hats".'  
  
'What are "special hats"?'  
  
'When you wear them no one can hurt you.' Heather said mysteriously.  
  
'Really? Where do we get these from?'  
  
'The hall cupboard.' Heather took Skye off Ashleigh and led the way into the hall. She flung open the hall cupboard. Inside were loads and loads of hats. 'Now, you choose a hat for me, you and Skye while I talk to your Daddy.' Ashleigh barely looked up, she was too engrossed in her new job. Heather walked down the hall to the study. She peered her head in and knocked. Christian looked up.  
  
'Come in Heather, Skye and...' He trailed off when Ashleigh didn't follow immediately behind. 'She's by herself?'  
  
'Not for long though. I've given her a job. She'll be here in a few minutes.'  
  
'What can I do you for?'  
  
'She wants to go to the shops to buy an outfit for Skye. Apparently there is one in the baby shop. I also think she's fine about it being just me, her and Skye.'  
  
'Really? That's excellent.' Christian looked pleased. 'Here's some money and let Ashleigh choose one small toy for herself.'  
  
'Thank you.' Heather looked down the hall. 'Ashleigh, have you got them yet?' Ashleigh came in wearing one of her father's old top hats and holding a baby bonnet and a feather hat. 'How about if I have the feather one and Skye wears the baby bonnet?'  
  
'Of course!' Ashleigh said as if that were the way she would have put them. 'Do you like my "special hat", Daddy? When I'm wearing it, no one can hurt me.'  
  
'It's lovely. Does it work when I wear it?'  
  
'No, silly. It can only work when you believe.' Ashleigh said knowlingly. Christian nodded.  
  
'Ok, darling. You have fun.' He kissed her on the cheek and then kissed Skye who was now wearing her bonnet. 'See you soon.' Ashleigh gripped Heather's hand and they walked towards the door and the next step.  
  
***  
  
'Why, hello, Ashleigh.' Reg's voice boomed out heartily when the three of them walked into the shop. Ashleigh gripped Heather's hand even tighter and looked at the floor.  
  
'Hello, Reg.' Heather said smiling. 'Do you still have any of a purple outfit you had in your window a couple of days ago.'  
  
Reg thought for a moment. 'I believe I have one more left. I'll go and get it for you.' With that he popped out through a door just as his wife came in through the front door.  
  
'Hello, dearie.' She said kindly to Ashleigh. Ashleigh smiled slightly. 'Oh, look at you!' She exclaimed stroking Skye's cheek. Skye smiled and laughed. 'Hello, Heather.'  
  
'Hello, Vera.' Heather handed Skye to her and then knelt down to Ashleigh's level.  
  
'Daddy said you could choose one small toy.' Ashleigh's eyes lit up.  
  
'We've just got some toys in. Do you want to come and look.' Vera gave Skye back to Heather and held her hand out. Ashleigh looked doubtful and looked at Heather. Heather gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. Ashleigh slowly reached out and took Vera's hand and she led her to the back of the shop.  
  
'Just as I thought!' Reg said appearing again. He was holding a lilac baby outfit. 'It's a beauty isn't it?' He asked when he saw the look on Heather's face. 'These went as quick as a flash. I'm surprised there was one left.'  
  
'I'll just make sure it fits her.' Heather said taking Skye into the changing room. A few minutes later she came back out. 'It's perfect. It's a bit big but that's good....Did you find a toy, honey?' She asked Ashleigh who came up clutching a doll.  
  
'Uhuh.' Ashleigh nodded and held it up. At first, Heather admitted to herself, it did creep her out a bit. It was a doll of a man with a menacing face.  
  
'Are you sure that's what you want? Wouldn't you like this doll?' She held up a pretty doll with blonde hair and a smile.  
  
'No, I want this one.' Ashleigh said stubbornly. Heather sighed and took the doll and placed it on the counter along with the outfit.  
  
***  
  
Satine opened the front door and shrugged out of her coat. That's weird, she thought. No running of feet. Normally Ashleigh came running up to greet her but this time there was nothing. She walked down the hall and peered into the living room. Some of Skye's toys were on the floor but there was no sign of anyone else. A slight clacking of keys could be heard from her husband's study. She entered expecting to see Ashleigh playing on the floor but only Christian was there.  
  
'Where's Ashleigh?'  
  
'Hello to you too, dear.' He said jokingly, sitting back in his chair.  
  
'I'm sorry. Hello.' She walked over and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
'What was that? Give me a proper kiss.' He gently held her arm and pulled her back down. She kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back. 'In answer to your question - she's out with Skye and Heather.'  
  
'She's out? Without you?' Satine asked, smiling. Christian smiled back.  
  
'Yes unfortunately probably for an expensive reason - she wanted to buy an outfit for Skye. Heather took an opportunity and I agreed.'  
  
'Well, I'm glad you did.' Satine wrapped her arms around his neck. 'This could be the start of getting back to normal.'  
  
'I think so too.' Christian hugged her back. 'I think so too.'  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later Heather, Ashleigh and Skye returned. Christian and Satine were sitting in the living room when the front door opened. Ashleigh rushed into the living room and clambered onto the sofa between her parents. She had been away from them for too long in her liking. A few minutes later Heather entered with Skye and the bag.  
  
'Can we see the outfit you chose, Ashleigh?' Satine asked. Heather reached into the bag and pulled it out. 'Very good choice, darling.' Ashleigh beamed, proud of her mother's feelings about the outfit.  
  
'Here you are, Ashleigh.' Heather pulled out the doll and handed it to Ashleigh. Christian and Satine looked at it and then at Heather who just shrugged.  
  
'Er...it's very nice, sweetie.' Christian said. 'Does he have a name?'  
  
'Yep,' Ashleigh said, moving his legs back and forth, 'he's called Nick Simons.' Satine and Christian looked up quickly at Heather a look of shock on their faces. Heather just smiled at them. It was now time to find out what really happened. 


End file.
